Untitled For Now
by Sunprincesskate
Summary: Usagi is changing and Mamoru starts to notice. How come she looks like someone familiar to him, though he just can't place who. What will these changes do to Usagi? Can she handle them?
1. Chapter 1

_I started writing this story about a year ago and I just got inspired this week to actually get off my lazy but and finish it. But before I could do that, I just couldn't let all the awful spelling mistakes linger any longer in the chapters that are already written. If you see any that I've missed… don't tell me! I don't want to know! Lol, just joking! Let me know so I can fix them up!_

_However, Please read and enjoy. Let me know what you think!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! So don't sue me please!

Chapter 1

It was a perfectly semi normal day for me, Usagi Tuskanio. Wake up late for school, bump into the infamous Mamoru Chiba, have a _lovely_ conversation of our favorite vocabulary words, notice I'm definitely going to get detention, scream at the top of my lungs in anger, and book it to school only to get detention.

Yes dear readers, this is where I am now. In detention with everyone's favorite teacher; Ms. Huruna! Man I wish I never 'literally' ran into MR. I'M-SO-GOOD-FOR-MYSELF this morning and I wish Huruna-sensai's date didn't cancel out on her. Man is Rei-chan going to have a bird when and if I finally show up for the senshi meeting. Please do notice the 'if' in that sentence!

Oh, did you not know dear readers? Me; as in Usagi Tuskanio, am Sailor Moon. Scary? Highly yes if you ask me. As for who Rei is, she's Sailor Mars, or as I like to call her; Pryo.

Can you imagine me, being the "Champion of Love and Justice," that the newspapers have dubbed me? Cause even though I am, I still laugh at myself! 'Oh look at me, I'm Sailor Moon!'

What a laugh and a half! If the world ever found that out, they would be shocked at first and then probably start to laugh at me in disbelief. Me, Usagi Tuskanio, the blonde, klutzy, piggy, ditz. Who wouldn't?? I know I do some days!  
  
_Coughs_

So anyways back to the topic. I'm here about fifteen minutes after school's been let, bored out of my mind none the less, and Huruna-sensai is taking pleasure in it. Grr... The nerve of some people! Though it could be worse I guess. I only have five more minutes in the tortures of Hell.

And the games are about to begin! What games you may ask? Well the five-minute lecture I'm about to receive for being tardy, I guess. This is the part of the program where Huruna-sensai thinks it's best in her job description to give me a stern talking to- not that it ever works mind you. If it did, I wouldn't be here almost everyday of the school year so far. Oh well, old habits die hard I guess.  
  
"Ms. Tuskanio, I think we should have a talk. I want to let you know that I haven't given up on you yet."

HUH? What's that supposed to mean? This isn't the talk we usually have. Damn, I'm actually going to have to pay attention. Bye-bye my Tuxedo Karmen for now, I'm going to miss you.  
  
"I believe you can change but I don't think you believe you can change. Just think with improvement in your grades, less tardiness, and with your smile, you could be the next leader of Japan."

Yes and when that happens, the world will run in terror or explodes! Take your pick! I pick explosion if I were doing the choosing. God, where does she come up with this fluff? It's not even funny to say stuff like that, it's like she's almost swearing.  
  
"So young lady- like I have said before, I want to see improvement in your studies and class behavior. Do some homework! Be on time, pay attention and you wouldn't always be in detention after school!"  
  
"You really think I can be the leader of Japan?" I asked curiously though not really believing it.  
  
"I believe you can, that is if you start acting your age!"

Wow.... what a bitch! That a sure fire way to help my self-esteem. Me, Usagi act fourteen. Damn and I thought I was.... well ok, maybe I was being thirteenish from time to time. I give her that... but dang, what a burn, and cheep one too.  
  
"Huruna-sensai, my time is up. Can I please go now?" I said after glancing at the clock.  
  
"You may but keep this little talk in-mind tonight when choosing whether to do your homework or not!"  
  
"Hai sensai."

Was all I said and I was free- that is, until tomorrow morning! I looked down at my pink watch and noticed I didn't even have to show up at the temple because the senshi meeting was over. And there was no way in this good God green Earth that I would go there just to get an earful from Rei-chan, and Luna. I don't think so! I'm not that desperate. Anyways, Mako-chan probably told them I had detention.

Oh, who is Mako-chan you may ask of me now. Well I'm just going to have to tell you then won't I? Moko-chan is one of the newest members of the Sailor Scouts. She's Sailor Jupiter with the element to use thunder. She's a great friend, a wonderful cook and all, but did I mention to you guys I'm afraid of thunder, and she uses it? I bet now you know who is Sailor Mercury. Yuppers, blue hair ice-queen; is shy, smart little Ami-chan. Who did you think it was? Naru-chan?

Nah, she's like the Nega-Verse's rag doll, I swear…  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!"

Now you may be wondering what the wail above there is about. Well remember when I mentioned being a klutz? Well I just had one of my infamous klutz attacks, which means Satin, master of Hell can't be to far from here.  
  
"Wine a little louder Odango Atama, I don't think Canada heard you." said Mamoru Chiba, spawn of Hell.

Ah see? I wasn't wrong now was I? No, I wasn't! You people need to trust me a little more. I know these things.  
  
"Oh, kiss my as.."  
  
"Ah ah ah," he rudely interrupted me and waved a finger. "Aren't we a little to young to be using words like that?"  
  
"Your such an egotistical loser!" I said while getting up to my feet.  
  
"And why's that little girl?" He asked bending down a bit to be eye level with me.

Ok, now I'm mad! How dare he rub in the fact I'm vertically challenged. It's not my fault! I blame it on the genes I inherited!  
  
"Well let me see??? Hmm... Oh, you are a college student- a looser one I might add, that spends about twenty minutes each day organizing your date book and coming up with come backs for me! How pathetic is that??" I asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it kind of is. But you should be grateful; a collage student- such as myself will take a little time outa his day, just to talk to a piece of lint like you." he said while flicking a invisible piece of lint off his shirt to get his gay ass point across.

Ha. Like even, he isn't all that. MMM.... potatoes chips! Topic topic! Don't think about food Usagi, he might get one up on ya! We don't want that to happen now do we? HELL NO!  
  
"Motoki-chan talks to me and he's in collage, so there!" I said feeling better about myself.  
  
"Whatever! Are you over your crush on him yet? Cause you know, you really never had a chance with him, or your little friend Makoto-chan"

HE'S DEAD!!! I MEAN DEAD! THE NERVE OF THE A$$HOLE!  
  
"I dunno." I said and walked away from him.

Huh? You may be asking now. I said he was going to be dead, but I just walk away. Now you think I'm full of myself huh? Well picture this. Chiba-baka six-foot-three, verses me! I'm only four-foot-eleven for Gods sakes! I DON'T THINK SO! I was thinking of telling Mako-chan about what he said. She wouldn't care if he was the King of England, or the Prince of Spain. She'd kick his ass back from the black hole he came out of, which kind of sounds good to me.

I turned around and stuck my nose up in the air for him to see. But what I didn't expect was to see was a little bit of resentment? No it's guilt there! HA! MAMORU-BAKA ACTUALLY FEELS BAD ABOUT WHAT HE SAID TO ME!! Well I never thought I would see the day!

Oh my! THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE ISN'T IT??? Ok, ok.... I admit, I got a teensy-bit carried away there.  
  
"Chiba-san, you don't know me, and to HELL I don't want to know you, to actually take anything you say personally." I said while walking away in satisfaction and a smile on my face. While in the mean time Satin, was puzzled!

End of Chapter 1

_Please Review or email me what you think so far! _

_Don't worry, I don't bite, I promise! See, it's even here in writing! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, here's the edited second chapter. Sorry it took so long but life got in the way. What can I say? Hope you enjoy it, I think it's a lot better than the original chapter if that's anything for you guys to go by._

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of Sailor Moon characters. Don't sue, I'm poor.

Chapter 2

Through rain, shine, snow, hail, or anything else the bloody sky decides to pour into Tokyo, I'm expected to fight against the Nega-Verse. I put my life endanger every time I morph into Sailor Moon, jump out my window, run my marathon to the yoma, save the poor sap who's energy is being stolen, dodge a couple of attacks, get hit by a couple, and moon dust the bloody thing.

All this danger and this is the thanks I get? An egotistical jerk that enjoys teasing me for no reason? Seems unfair doesn't it? As you can tell from my little 'encounter' with Chiba-baka, I'm a tad bit cranky. Did I ever tell you how much I hate that loser?

"Oka-san, I'm home!"

"How was your day at school Usa?" My mother asked like she does every day.

"Same old crap, just in a different pile!" I sighed giving her a quick hung

"Oh well, enjoy it well you can because life only gets harder!" Was my mother's jolly response rewarded with a pat on my head.

Pulling out of my mother's arms I navigating myself up the steps to my room on autopilot. I opened the door, threw my book bag in some corner to my left and walked towards my bed. "Good ol' bed." I sighed giving it a nice pat.

People, I know, I know! My life really sucks. After all there are only three main purposes in my life -eating, sleeping, and fighting. Sad ne?

Believe it or not, I used to have a normal life that involved eating, sleeping, and socializing but that's all in the past. It's all about the moon princess who we haven't been able to find yet. Some princess she is. She's ruining my life! Why should I have to fight against the Nega-verse when I don't want? It's not my problem she couldn't get along with them.

It's the sob story of my life people… give me an Oscar.

"Where were you?" Luna asked stretching from her position on my bed.

Looking at her, I told her the truth. Lying to Luna is like lying to God, don't do it! I learnt the hard way because she always seemed to find out from someone who goes by the name Rei and boy does shit hit the fan then. After much consideration, I have decided to use a very honest approach since she tends to be less scary and annoying. Life can't get any better than keeping the fear of what your cat will do to you at bay.

"Usagi-chan when are you going to learn? You need to grow up and act your age. How do you expect to find the princess if you can't even show up at a senshi meeting on time?" Luna lectured.

"Luna, it's not that big of a deal. So I miss a few meetings, so what!"

"Usagi, I'm not kidding! This is serious." Luna said sitting in her most regal position on my bed. "Rei feels the Nega-Verse is getting stronger. Do you know what that means? It means we have some hard times ahead of us."

"Are we done yet?" I asked feeling my anger starting to boil. If there's one more thing I can't stand in life, it's being lectured about being Sailor Moon. It's not like I wanted to fulfil the position. I'm still praying it's a dream and I'll wake up any moment. However as each day passes, it doesn't look like it's ever going to happen.

"I'm not kidding young…"

"You know for a cat, you're really getting on my nerves with all your talking!" I cut in rubbing my index finger over my chin. "I heard from Naru-chan once that cats always land on their feet." I said emphasising the always. "And since I'm always getting told to broaden my horizons, I think I might just want to test this theory out for myself on you. So watch out or your going to be thrown out the window!"

"You wouldn't!" Luna glared at me.

"Try me." was my response while I walked closer to her. I guess she had enough sense to trust me because when I went to grab her, she jumped away muttering something about being unappreciated. Needless to say, she walked out of my room is a huff.

At last, I have freedom. Now the question of the day is whether I do my homework like a good little angel or just spaze out? This could be tricky one if you ask a fourteen-year-old girl my age who does not go by the name Ami! We have a test in math this Friday. I guess it couldn't hurt for me to do my homework and study a bit. I might actually not get a thirty this time and the annoying Mamoru package with it.

_Sigh_

Why does all my thinking end up revolving around that, that… that looser! I hate him and he hates me. So why the hell is it bothering me so much?

I guess this is one of the many things my brain isn't capable of answering. Usually when I don't get an answer within thirty seconds, it means my brain is a dumb on it as well... my brain. Sorry but I don't feel like saying something else on my body is stupid. It's bad enough that girls my age have boobs and I don't! Maybe this has to go with all the klutz attacks and food I eat. What do you guys think?

Anyways I don't know why that ass hates me so much. You see about a month ago I was waking home and took a side tour to the arcade where Motoki-chan works. I was really depressed because I received a bad math mark. I figured he could cheer me up but unfortunately he failed miserably at it. I decided it was be in my best interest just to go home and get the lecture from my parents over with as soon as possible. I managed to reach the outside world when I looked at my test paper again.

When I said I was really depressed about this mark I wasn't kidding. I studied my ass off that whole week only to receive a thirty percent! People always tell me God works in mysterious ways but I don't like the way he works with me!

I guess I went to the second stage of emotions, which was anger. I crumbled the test sheet up and threw it over my head so I wouldn't have to see it ever again for the rest of my life! Which never happened because Mamoru Chiba just had to be the one that got hit by it in the face.

_Sigh_

It's not like I meant for it to hit him but it was really harsh of him to say what he said. All gloves where off after he called me, I quote, "A big Odango with noodles for brains to get a 30". I basically told him to screw off that it was none of his business and he gave me a piece of his mind. Believe it or not readers, that other piece of mind I could have done without from him.

Oh well...

Since then, we haven't been able to stand each other. We're the exact opposite in taste, thought, and hormones! The only thing that we agree upon is that we can't stand each other! The thing that ticks me off the most is all my friends say I like him. I DON'T!

Stupid Mako-chan and her 'opposite attract' bullshit! I hate her for it! God, I seem to be in the hating mood today don't I?

Though I can admit one thing about Mamoru-baka. He sure fits the profile; tall, dark, and definitely handsome!

Okay people give your head a shake! I may hate him but I do know a hot, sexy guy when I see one whether I'm fourteen or not!

Anyhow, I should be thinking about math, not that baka! So I guess I'll see ya when my brain is able to talk to you and not have to deal with... what are we learning? Oh yes... Algebra! God I hate MATH! Stupid course! Well I better get going before I say I hate you too!

End of Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed what you've read so far.

_Let me know what you think by reviewing or writing me an email._

_Till next time!_

_Katlynn_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: At the bottom (please read!)  
  
~*~Disclaimer~*~ I don't own Sailor Moon. Pretty reasonable eh?  
  
______________________Chapter 3_______________________  
  
Do you ever have those days where you know you shouldn't have gotten out of bed? You get them once or twice a month if your a normal person. Well I'm not normal and I get them every day because of these people.  
  
"Don't you guys ever take a break?" I said doging another attack from the yoma's. "You know, I know the best vacation resort for you guys. It's nice and hot, with alot of people that look almost or if possible worse than you. It's called Hell, have you guys ever heard of it?"  
  
I decided giving a little smirk with the insult would be a nice addition but now I kinda regret doing it. Never tease a yoma about their looks, let alone five yoma's. Your in for some ruff times if you do.  
  
"AHHHH..." I screamed as I hit the tree I was thrown into. All right.. no miss nice girl. "Moon Tiara Magic." I called my attack killing the monster that threw me and doged my ass away to miss another energy ball from hitting my head.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A wave of thunder flew by and killed another yoma. Yeah, Jupiter's here. No more monsters will get at me. The day someone gets past her, is the day I'll win an olympic medal for doing a hundred metre dash in less than a blink of an eye. "You okay Sailor Moon?"  
  
Rasing an eyebrow, "Oh just peachy, you?" One must return a gesture of politeness, it's considered rude and indecient not to.  
  
"Oh, I've been better... Jupiter Thunder Dragon Bite!"  
  
Another yoma bit the dust. Great, only two more to go. "Mars Fire Incinerate!" Correction, one more to go. It's at times like these I'm glad I'm not the only sailor senshi.  
  
" C'mon Sailor Moon, hurry up and kill this one." Mars said dodging a energy ball.  
  
Hmm... just like Mars to show up and start to boss me around. Stepping out of my stupidor, I started to call out my attack. Key word.. started. The stupid yoma decided it didn't want to be dead like it's other dead friends and jumped above me and well.. landed right behind me scaring the daylights out of me.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A fog of haze formed around the area and the monster was confused for a second to where my wareabouts where... which was right infront of him. Taking this moment to power up my attack again, I was ready and pumped. "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Do a little dance, make a little love.. cause the yoma's dead for tonight.  
  
"Way to be girls!" Luna congratulated. "You guys did awesome tonight but the negaverse it getting desperate as you can see. We must find the princess because I think they're starting to search for her too."  
  
Great.. just great. "Luna, how do expect us to that when you can't even give us a decription to what she looks like?" I whined.  
  
"I hate to admit it but Meatball-for-brains has it right. How do we know it's her when and if we find her?" Raye questioned.  
  
"You'll just know." was all Luna said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning's aren't my favorite time of the day. Evening's aren't either. So I'm not considered a night person nor a morning. So why is it that a little black kitty expects me to be up and atoms at god know's when in the morning with a smile on my face? "Go away." I responded.  
  
"You'll be late for school if you don't get up right now Usagi-chan." Luna chided.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So get out of bed!" Luna yelled.  
  
"No." I said rolling back over to get some more sleep which isn't going to be granted to me.  
  
"Usagi, get out of be right this instant!" Luna said. Opening my eyelids just a bit I could see claws ready to sink into its prey. The prey being me. "Fine!" I said relenting. Stupid cat.  
  
Starting the daily process of getting to school in less than ten minutes, I worked my magic. Almost reaching the door, I remembered my homework that I actually did. Gee.. wouldn't want to forget that now would I?!  
  
Putting it in my bag, I was ready to go.. that was until I saw what my alarm clock read. It was 7:10 in the morning and school didn't start till... well another hour and a good half. "Luna it's 7:10 am!"  
  
"Usagi-chan stop you wailing. It's not my fault you where actually able to get out of bed the fist time I wake you up in the morning. Usually I start at this time and it take's me another hour to get a response and an additional half to get a grunt. By the way, are you feeling okay?" Luna asked with concerned eyes.  
  
All right .. so I'm up at a decent hour. No big deal right? RIGHT?? Okay, this isn't me having a panic attack. I wanted to change some stuff about me but not all this stuff at one time. I thought the homework was a good start to the year process. "Yeah, couldn't be better. I'm getting some breakfast!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What? Is it an actual crime that I can get out of bed early?" I demanded with a tint of anger.  
  
"It almost feels like it..." she mumbled and jumped out quickly out of the way before object I threw in her direction hit her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: That's it for Chapter 3 everyone. I hope you liked it and will be kind enough to either leave me a review or email me at sunprincess_kate@yahoo.com Any flames or advice on this story (or any other) will be much appreciated. A person needs advice on how to improve to write better in the future for their fans! ~_^  
  
~Ja~  
  
Kate 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Author notes are at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
School, an institution for teaching persons under a colledge age. A place that starts at eight-forty-five in the morning and lasts till three- thirty.. that is unless you get detention. A placewhere people find out if they're smart, average, gifted, or just plain ass dumb. A place where teachers preach, assign homework, and get catagorized as Satin's spawns. So can anyone explain to me how Ami-chan can love and adore a place like this, when I think it's hell? It stumps me everytime I try to think of an answer too.  
  
"Holy cow Usagi-chan, you almost gave Huruna-sensai a heart attack today."  
  
Score one for me. "All I did was my homework Mokato-chan."  
  
"And you where at school on time, managed not to fall asleep in class, and the scarriest thing still to come; you haven't klutzed out yet." Ami-chan the matter of fact person said.  
  
A jab to my stomache, with a right hook to my chin, and a dash of anger, and you would have me right now. "Is it so surprizing that I can act like a normal person when I feel like it?" I glared out. Feel my glare... cowar from it.  
  
Or not, your pick!  
  
With a huff and one of my lady-like puffs, I walked into the arcade ahead of them. Might as well do something constructive with my anger. "Hey Motoki- chan." I said sliding onto the stool near Motoki. "Oh, hey Usagi-can." Motoki said smiling. "I didn't see you come in."  
  
Ah Usagi, master surprize. Yeah, go me. "Well..." I said at a loss of words for some stupid reason. "Don't worry Motoki-chan, I don't blame you. It's not everyday Odango Atama isn't a hurricane waiting to collide." A male voice laughed out.  
  
"Go to hell Mamoru." Hmmm....loss of words? I think not.. at least not anymore. Turning my attention back to Motoki which wasn't very hard mind you. "Oka-san wants to know if Saturday at five is okay for dinner is okay?"  
  
Giving me one of his melt into a puddle of mush, I'm hot smiles, "I'm pretty sure that's not a problem."  
  
Alrighty, mission accomplished.. with a few bonuses. What? He's hot! Now what should I do? Hey wait a second, didn't I come in here.. well sorta with friends? Doing a scan of the arcade and my radiar dinger went off. Table five, the farthest way from people and near the window.. our table. Which Rei was sitting with Ami and Mokato.  
  
Wonder when she got here. Oh well, might as well go and join them. With that thought in mind, I was walking across the arcade to sit with them.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan." Umino said poping out of nowhere.  
  
"Shit!" I gasped. I hate when people pop out of nowhere and scare the hell out of me. It's not my ideal of fun!  
  
"I was woundering since there's this like...bug quarium special.. if you would go with me..." Stuttered senteces came from Umino's mouth. Hmm, this is new. "like on a date."  
  
Alright, when does this kid learn? When I threw my sandwitch (ham and cheese) in his face, he comes back wanting to go out with me. When I laughed and crumpled his various love poems in his face, threw his Valentine's flowers in the garbace, he still wants me. Hey when you look at it like this, I seem like a big bitch and Umino (the nerd) seems like a gutsy kinda guy with courage mixed in somewhere.  
  
But a date?? With him?!! Not my other idea of fun either. He should try Ami- chan out. "Gee Umino, a bug quarium." I said, trying keep my face from scrunching up. "I'd like to go but" and readers his face plumits.  
  
This isn't good. He's actually making me feel guilty for trying to shut him down. New tactect, the last thing I want to do is make him cry which he looks pretty capable to do at any moment. "But" I said again, "I don't want to go as a date. How about going as friends?"  
  
He was smiling and smiling was good. Geeze, what have I gotten myself into? "Friends," Umino said testing the word outloud. "I can do friends. It starts at seven, so I'll see you at the gront gates of Tokyo collisium where it's held." And then he left very fast  
  
He left, and I'm still standing blankly at the space he just occupied. I wounder why he left so fast. Do you think he figured if he stayed any longer, I'd get a reality check and change my mind? Smart kid!  
  
"Wow Usagi-chan, that was awefully nice of you." Ami-chan said bering me back to reality. Oh joy, I'm a nice person!  
  
Glancing around I saw the Raye-chan was smirking, Mokato-chan was trying to containg laughter, Ami-chan was smiling and so was Motoki-chan. Hell, even Mamour was there with them smiling away.  
  
Ode-to-Joy.  
  
"Whatever." I said sighing taking a seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A typical girls ideal date right here for all the men out there. The guy must, I'd underline the must here, be handsome in the girl's eyes. After that's established, a nice simple dinner and a movie. Never once does the girl have to worry about the guy taking her to McDonalds. Never once does he brag about what kind of car he has, and what he's doing to do to supe it up with. He isn't a disgusting swine when eating, and never satre at the waiters walking by. Simple enough, is it not??  
  
Then why can you never find a guy like that and if by some miracle you do, he gay?  
  
"Now what does a person wear to a buy aquarium?" I said looking at myself in the mirror. "Definately not this!" With that, I threw the skirt onto my bed with the other unbug-aquarium clothing.  
  
To tell you people the truth, I have no freaken clue!! So when in doubt, call in reinforcements. "OKA-SAN!!!!"  
  
"What is it Usagi?" Oka-san asked coming into my room a short while later.  
  
"What does a person wear to a buy aquarium??" I asked innocently.  
  
Taking a look at the pile of clothing on my bed, she just shrugged her shoulders. "Suspenders??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that the end of this chapter. I hope you people enjoyed it so please review or email me at sunprincess_kate@yahoo.com  
  
I think the next chapter of this will be out before Christmas, so look for it.  
  
Also, if you haven't read any of my other stories, please read them!  
  
~Kate~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone one *waves to fellow readers* AN's are at the bottom. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was ten two seven and I was already at the Tokyo Coliseum. Just call me Steve Ercal, give me some cheese and I'll be your full fledge nerd. Okay, okay, I guess a bug aquarium isn't that bad but I dunno....  
  
"Hey Serena, you actually came." Melvin called out waving to me while he walked over.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" I asked rather offended.  
  
"Well... I thought you might stand me up and..."  
  
"Melvin, I'm not that kind of girl. When I say something, I mean it." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh." He said rather embarrassed.  
  
"Well shall we go, or shall we go?" I asked looping arms in his and walking in the coliseum.  
  
We walked through the doors and I braced myself for nothing. There were so many people packed into the coliseum. "Opps, excuse me miss." a person mumbled bumping into me. Wow, never in my life would I have dreamed that so many people would want to see bugs. Personally, when I was an all bug loving person when I was five, I would just go to my backyard and dig in my mom's flowerbed. I remember being fascinated with worms and how they still wiggled when you ripped them apart. Hmm.. the good'ol days.  
  
"This is the Black widow spider. It comes from the Attidae family which is just a fancier way to say spider family." Umino  
  
"Neat." I said enjoying myself. "What's that?"  
  
"Um.. which one Usagi-chan?" he asked trying to make out which of the three containers I was pointing to in the distance.  
  
"That one.. with the green thingy in it!" I said grabbing his head and tilting it towards the container.  
  
"I'm not sure, lets go find out!"  
  
Walking casually over.. or as casually as a person who's trying to investigate can, we went towards it. A lady in a lab coat was talking to a news reporter when we got there but like that was going to stop me.  
  
"So Umino, do you think you can figure that thing out now?" I inquired. It was a tiny green bug that looked like a beetle but hell, how would I know what a beetle should look like when I've seen too many with different shapes and such. "Nope, but isn't it fascinating?" he replied with excitement and readjusting his glasses.  
  
"Sure," I said not really finding what was the fascinating part about it, but not wanting to dash his fascinating vibes. Not a nice thing for a person to do. I personally can say, I wouldn't want someone or Raye for example to dash my shopping, eating, sleeping, or Usagi fascinations.  
  
The lady in the lab coat turned her attention towards us and started to smile. "Why, hello there."  
  
Cheerily with a tiny wave, I replied "Hi!"  
  
"Um miss, could you tell me what this is?" Umino said. Guess he's a cut to the case kind of guy... kinda like me when I'm not hiding underneath my bed from fright. Good for him!  
  
"Well actually, there really isn't a name for it right now." Answered the lab lady. "We've been working on a experiment by breading different bugs, and we just call it experiment test #23. We're trying to see how it will to react humans in its container tonight."  
  
"Oh.." I said absorbing the info. "Why are you trying to bread different bugs?"  
  
"Well," the lab lady said winking at me. Oh God, I'm really good at this nerd stuff... even when I'm not trying. "we're hypothesizing that they're might be a cure in their blood for hepatitis B."  
  
"Way cool." I exclaimed smiling. "That would totally help out the third- world countries where it is really common."  
  
"Yes, yes it would." The lady replied smiling. "By the way, my name's Kari Tamoshi."  
  
Gesturing, "He's Umino, and I'm Usagi Tuskino. Please to meet you!"  
  
I guess you can say, I was actually enjoying myself. Gee, look at me. I'm a bug nerd, who going to die today because they made a bet that I would never become one. Was it you? Anyhow, till nine thirty, when went to every table with a bug, and look at every single on in it.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Umino said babbling away.  
  
"Yup!" I said smiling. "We should do this again sometime!"  
  
Everything stopped... or should I say Umino stopped abruptly. "Really?" He asked. What's next, the feeling of my forehead to see if I'm all right?! "Ya, why should we?" I inquired. "I had fun, and so did you, so I don't see any reason not to."  
  
I guess that was enough to convince him because he started smile and continue to walk with me out the exit.  
  
"Well, I guess I see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Ya, tomorrow." I said waving good-bye to him.  
  
I decided that going home was my best bet. I had yet to do my homework, and I kind of want to see the shock on Ms. Huruna's face again... it's kind of enjoyable.  
  
"Okka-san, I'm home!" I yelled taking my shoes off at the door.  
  
"How was your date?" She asked, "I'm mean outing?" She restated from my glare.  
  
"It was alright for a buggy way."  
  
"That's good!"  
  
I sidestepped passed her and walked up the stairs to my room, where my life wants to revolve around. You have you essentials in my room, so why would anyone want to go out of it? Lets see, we have the bed to the left, the dresser with hidden food to the right, oh yes, and a rose from Tuxedo Karmen in the bottom. What more could a girl ask for beside a pony, a million dollars, and an in room hot tub?  
  
I walked into my room, and as usual Luna was curled up on my bed sleeping.  
  
I'd just like to take this moment to take a look at an object and think about what it can mean to a person. An apple for instance. It's red, considered cirlish, and has a core with seeds. But the apple can also provide food, money, and a lower costing dentist bill. Now lets take a look at my feline companion. She's black with an attitude and thinks she knows everything. She also gets to sleep all day along while I'm at school. Is it I, or is she kind of a hypocrite?!  
  
If I can't sleep when I want to, there is no way in this house is she.  
  
Bending down to whisper into her ear, "Luna, WAKE UP!"  
  
Never in my life have I seen a cat jump as high as she just did. Guess the statement just proves itself again and again. There is a first for everything.  
  
"In heavens name child, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Luna asked in puffs.  
  
"What," I said innocently. "You have nine lives... what's one less?"  
  
Grumbling, "I'm going over to Ami-chan's. At least I'm appreciated there."  
  
"Can't argue that one!" I said smiling.  
  
You know, it gets easier and easier to rid myself of her presence. What to do, what to do? I know I have a history paper to write on a dead emperor. What's his name... oh yes, Marcus Aurelius. I even have the rough information for the library period we got today, so I guess I might as well do it.  
  
Sitting down at my table, I took out my history binder, and bunny pencil. What? You got a problem with my pencil?  
  
"Marcus Aurelius was born on April 26, 121 AD and died on March 17, 180 AD. He was a philosopher who believed war was robbery, even though it dominated much of his reign."  
  
"No no..." I cried out loud. "This sounds so boring..."  
  
An hour later, I stared at my paper... my blank paper that is. How do you write an obituary anyways? Hell, I don't even know!  
  
"Moshi moshi." the other person on the end of the phone answered cheerily.  
  
"Hey Ami-chan, how do you write an obituary?" See, I'm not totally dumb like everyone thinks I am. I know who to call for help.  
  
Another hour later I started at my finished history paper about the reign of a noble emperor, thanks to Ami's coaching. "Beautiful, can't wait to see the results of this!"  
  
I decided it was time to hit the hay, so I changed into my pajamas and almost got comfy in my bed. Don't you hate that word almost?  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP.." went my communicator.  
  
I almost feel like Cinderella and the communicator is the evil step-mom, two stepsisters, and Lucifer the cat all in one. "Howdy."  
  
Jupiter face popped on the screen "Moon, monster at the park. It's a lively one!"  
  
When are the not? "I'll be right there!" I said closing the communicator.  
  
Like I said, through rain or shine, sleet or snow, thunder or hail... I'm always on call!  
  
"MOON PRISIM POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry guy I've taken so long to update. I have no excuse unless you count laziness as one! Didn't think you did.  
  
But I do believe this is the longest chapter I've probable ever written for one of my stories... so I hope this makes up a little bit for my laziness.  
  
Expect more.. don't know exactly when... but expect more. I have so many ideas flying through my head on this story that I don't think writers block is going to ever hit me... I love being sarcastic with Usagi. It's fun!  
  
Please review me you comments, and ideas.. I want to know what you think might happen in this story to Usagi and Mamoru's relationship, or should I say lack of.  
  
Oh, yes, email is good too.  
  
sunprincess_kate@yahoo.com is my email!  
  
Ja Kate 


End file.
